


Undeath, his undoing

by NarcissisticAsshole



Series: There's no turning back from a path carved in stone [8]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Canon Rewrite, Canonical Character Death, Childhood Memories, Drabble, Gen, Mentioned Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Technoblade Hears Voices (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Temporary Character Death, Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29979153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarcissisticAsshole/pseuds/NarcissisticAsshole
Summary: Techno gets one split second to react, the voices screaming at him and reminding him of his totem. He grabs it without hesitation, and suddenly everything turns black.For a split second, he’s dead, and he sees his life flash before his eyes.-“What the fuck is this, Techno? What- what the fuck are you doing?”He breathes heavily, only moments letting out a sigh and completely turning around to give the vice president his full attention.“How the fuck did that anvil not kill you?”
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: There's no turning back from a path carved in stone [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966168
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	Undeath, his undoing

Techno gets one split second to react, the voices screaming at him and reminding him of his totem. He grabs it without hesitation, and suddenly everything turns black. He feels out of it, his body not his own and nothing responding. Suddenly there’s silence, and for the first time in his life he hears no voices.

For a split second, he’s dead, and he sees his life flash before his eyes.

Gods, how did he end like this?

Well, perhaps it started back when he was a child, when the voices constantly tormented him. Back when the voices would never shut up, and they would beg and scream and plead for blood to be shed. He was too young to understand, and while he knew Phil tried his best, he wouldn’t have understood any better than he did. Wilbur always watched him with rose eyebrows, somewhat uninpressed at his words and claiming to have better things to do than listen to his lies. He didn’t understand either, but Techno was alright with that.

He imagines it started when he left his family, sent on a quest for blood and death by none other than the voices. He remembers Phil’s quiet acceptance, trying to understand and determined to give him what he needed. He recalled Wilbur’s loud anger, his brother furious at him for abandoning them in exchange of a hidden purpose. What hurt him the most was Tommy’s silent fury, the child too young to speak his mind yet filled with things to scream and demand at his brother for leaving them.

Or maybe it started when he arrived at Dream’s lands, led by a distressed Tommy to the entrance to his new base. He recalled Wilbur being iffy around him all the time, as if they weren’t twins- as if they hadn’t been together for their entire lives, fighting and celebrating together. Tommy had been ecstatic, talking loudly and claiming to have countless stories about revolutions and wars, though he never got to tell him any of those.

He wonders if maybe it started the dawn of the 16th, when he screamed as loud as his lungs let him and freed two abominable creatures from hell to fight L’manburg. The day Philza arrived at Dream’s lands, the day countless people lost their lives, and the day Wilbur died. He doesn’t like thinking about that- because while the voices screamed with happiness, joy and wishes for blood, he felt empty, the goal unable to justify the means. He got nothing but hatred- and in exchange he lost his brother’s life, and that was something he couldn’t regain.

Perhaps it’s none of those.

It doesn’t really matter though, because soon his body is his again and he opens his eyes, feeling every bone be placed back where it belongs and his heart start beating again. He opens his eyes and hears screams, but for the first time they don’t belong to  _ his _ voices, but rather the bounty hunters that found him in the first place. He doesn’t waste time trying to understand his situation, instead searching for a way to escape his cage. He stands on the anvil that was supposed to end his life and hops on top of the iron bars, his feet quickly meeting the wooden planks of L'manburg with a loud thud.

His eyes travel around the area, immediately catching Carl’s figure being led away by someone. Without hesitating, he starts running towards the van, the screams behind him enough evidence that his presumed “bounty hunters” were too busy with something else, whatever that was. Walking along the sidelines, he catches a familiar masked figure leading his horse into a small cave, though it’s thankfully big enough to fit him in.

Techno wastes no time and dashes towards the entrance, almost tripping over himself as his body enters the tunnel. He sees Dream in front of him, leading his horse away from the entrance with a lead. The moment he sees the piglin though he instantly drops the leads, walking towards Techno and gesturing for him to go down the tunnels. He wastes no time and does as the man in the green cloak says, trusting the other to keep him alive in this time of need.

He barely sees Dream start closing the entrance from the corner of his eyes before walking down a few stairs with his horse, footsteps echoing through the stone tunnel. As soon as he walks down the last step, he sees a room; in front of it there is a sign, spelling “The final control room”. He blinks once, shrugging it off and assuming it had probably been important at some point, though not anymore. He walks forward, horse behind him, and sees quite a few chests, though most of them are empty. The only one that isn’t empty has a sign that spells his name and holds a few potions, iron armor and a netherite pickaxe. 

Techno immediately grabs the armor, rushedly trying to place it where it belongs on his body. Any form of protection is enough to him- and he’s desperate for an advantage in a fight, though the voices in his mind tell him he’d manage even with no weapons or armor. He’d rather take no risks, so when he finishes equipping the armor he grabs the pickaxe and grabs all the potions. He walks over to the other side of the room, watching carefully and thinking of a way to lead his horse away from this place without losing their lives.

“What the fuck is this, Techno? What- what the fuck are you doing?”

Yet that fantasy is ruined the moment he turns around to check there isn’t anyone behind him. Because Quackity stands not too far away, right in front of the “Final control room” sign. He breathes heavily, only moments letting out a sigh and completely turning around to give the vice president his full attention.

“How the  _ fuck _ did that anvil not kill you?”

He stays dumbfounded for a few seconds, mind entering a panic state as he wonders what he’s  _ supposed _ to say in a situation like this. He tunes out the voices in his head and shakes his head, letting out a chuckle and speaking in a quiet, stern voice.

“Did you really think, Quackity, that you could kill me that easily?” They both stayed in silence for a few seconds, and only in those few seconds of rest does Techno realize that his opponent has netherite armor equipped.

“How- how did you do that?”

“You think  _ death _ can stop me, Quackity?” The other’s confusion is almost comical, but Techno supposes he could let this one slide considering the situation they’re both in. His insistence with ending Techno’s life soon got irritating though, and it too applied to this situation. “You know, i tried saying this at the trial but we got a little bit interrupted there- i  _ tried _ convincing you that governments are the cause of your problems, Quackity. I fought alongside you, gave you weapons and ammunition- yet when the time came you  _ used _ me. And when I retired, when I  _ swore off violence _ \- You hunt me down.”

He takes a step forward as he speaks, gesturing with his hands agitatedly, because it’s  _ true _ . Every word of it is true- they used him like a descartable weapon, and the moment he wasn’t needed anymore they betrayed him. Quackity takes steps back as he takes steps forward, and if that isn’t a testament to how he’s considered a  _ beast _ among these lands, he’s not sure what is.

“Techno- you don’t understand what we’re trying to build here-”

“You’re trying to build  _ Power- _ ”

“-This is not a simple anarchy thing. This is what you don’t understand- You really think i give a  _ shit _ about the withers? No- no. You are on the  _ hitlist _ , Techno. I’m building a country over here, and what we need is organization and power. And i don't care how long it takes me, or what i have to do to fucking get you-  _ I’m going to fucking kill you _ .”

By the time Quackity is finished talking they’re in front of each other, and for the first time in forever Quackity doesn’t seem to shake with terror by standing a mere feet away from him. He isn’t sure if that’s an improvement or a downgrade, but he’ll take it either way.

“I just have one question- do you really think you’re enough to take  _ me _ ? Even unarmed, with only iron armor- do you think you can take  _ me _ ?”

“Yknow what?” Quackity takes a step back, his glare suddenly sharp as knives- and  _ that’s _ when he knows the game is on. “Let’s find out you son  _ of a bitch-! _ ”

Techno easily dodges the man’s first hit with his axe, though he knows his inaccuracy is the main reason for that. He dashes towards the tunnel that brought him here in the first place and closes off the entrance to the final control room. Without much thought he grabs all his potions and splashes them onto the floor, trusting Dream’s judgment and assuming he picked the right potions- which moments later he realizes he did. That’s when he wonders what even happened to the masked man- because last time he’d seen him he had closed off the entrance, yet Quackity stands now before him and Techno heavily doubts the fellow would have been able to beat Dream in a battle.

He doesn’t ponder too much on the question though, because soon Quackity is breaking through the stones he’d hastily placed only moments prior and raging towards him with his axe. Yet again Techno is able to dodge the hit, profanities soon in his ear as his supposed enemy starts cursing out loud. The voices- they plead, beg and  _ scream _ for blood, and while at some point he’d refused to acknowledge them, he’s too much into this fight to ignore them.

“-If there’s one pvp battle i plan to win it’s this one, baby-!” And Techno has to genuinely let out a chuckle because Quackity is  _ bleeding out _ , and it’s truly a wonder how even then he somehow manages to sound mildly threatening. He takes a hit with the axe, though his skin immediately fixes itself due to the potion’s effects, and with one large swipe from above Techno slashes Quackity’s face with his pickaxe. A high scream follows right after, and he watches as the man falls backwards and tries to hide his face with his hands, blood leaving through his fingers.

Techno only gets nearer, holding him down in the floor with one of his hands and raising his pickaxe with his other. It takes Quackity only a few moments to realize this, and he starts trying to escape- desperately trying to force Techno’s arm away from his neck. Taking his hands away from his face reveals a nasty slash wound going right through the middle of his face, bood falling quickly and relentlessly from it. It’s still open- and Quackity’s whimpers of pain are enough evidence that it still hurts.

Sickly smile on his face, Techno brings the pickaxe down and digs it into Quackity’s skin, only moments later getting an ear piercing scream and the man below him turning into a cloud of smoke that rapidly dissipates. The voices immediately stop screaming, murmurs of both satisfaction and success filling his ears. Techno simply moves on, taking off his iron armor and starting the slow process of putting on the netherite one. As soon as he has it on he grabs the diamond axe and a few of Quackity’s items before standing up, cleaning up a bit of the blood from his pickaxe by impulse.

Shaking his head he makes his way towards his horse, grabbing the lead and without too much second thought leading the horse into the sewers. He risks one last glance behind him, examining the scene he created with the pickaxe and decidedly walking away, completely burnt out from the events of the day, which hopefully came to a stop with Quackity's death.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this piece like two months ago so my writing has def improved since then, but i never actually got around to posting it for some reason? Regardless, still think it's pretty well written and the situation itself was probably what thrilled me the most in Ss2 lmao XD
> 
> Anyway, to important news: This will be my last installment in these series of oneshots, mostly because i'm personally not really as thrilled with the DreamSMP as i was before. Though i will probably at some point add oneshots if i ever feel the need to write some if the plot interests me again, don't expect an update on this series for now!
> 
> Other news! If anyone is familiar with my "Price of Love" series, i'll most likely post the second installment later today or tomorrow when i finish editing it. If anyone isn't familiar with the series, then i suggest you check them out!
> 
> [Price of Love link!](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922119)
> 
> Last piece of news! I'm running a few months old server with a bunch of friends, which is dedicated to MCYT and sharing fics or art or anything of the sort! There's a lot of great artists there, so if you'd like to join feel free to do so! We don't bite, promise! XD
> 
> [Our Discord server.](https://discord.gg/ju4CnJaZzg)


End file.
